percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Raise of the Raze: Chapter 15
Heart P.O.V. The 'being with a gerbil that was your friend' part wasn't easy to take. One minute, you saw a small yet older kid than you, then wham! he dies, and gets reincarnated into a gerbil. But you have to deal with my life, after I got sucked into the earth, then, we were in the Colosseum of Rome. My head was dizzy after the ride, and that was quite a ride. I looked at Josh the Gerbil, he was so ''cute in that form, for some reason, I liked rodents and other cute animals. I was ''never ''kind to guys, but my dad. Josh was the only guy that I was nice to, and he turned into a gerbil. Anyways, we were going inside the Colosseum when we saw Lady Athena, Annabeth ran towards her mother. She wore a grey chiton, her brunette hair was messed up, a big cut was on her cheek, Golden Ichor was all over her face. I gasped, so did Hippolyta and Global, they must've seen what I saw. I saw weird barn owls with ''real ''angry eyes. Their brown feathers were beautiful. And the worse part: they were heading towards us with their sharp claws ready to hit us. We dodged every single owl that tried to claw our eyes out, it seems as if we couldn't tell one to help Athena, 'cause there was at least 18 of them. I ducked. When Hippolyta nearly got hit, she placed Josh into her pocket. I gulped. Josh was a gerbil. GERBIL!!! He was small enough to be eaten by those owls. We had to fight these creeps of Gaia in a way they won't find out we had a gerbil in a pocket. "Uh, Hippolyta, I hate to be rude, but.......GET JOSH A SAFE PLACE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She nodded and travelled with the help of her mother. I ducked and stabbed 2 owls like a kebab. Global got slashed at her cheek, so did Annabeth. I sighed, none of us can save Athena in time, there were so many of them. I heard Hippolyta scream. I looked, she got hit by an owl and Josh somehow got out of her pocket. All the owls saw him and started to chase him. I screamed. "Annabeth! Untie your mother! Global and I'll get Josh!" I said as I ran towards Josh's direction. Global did the same. Annabeth ran towards her mother, Global and I slashed randomly, mainly because there were owls everywhere. I got slashed at my cheeks by 3 owls. I collapsed. ''These are some owls! I thought deeply. "Heart!" I heard Global call. I stood up, I saw almost all of the owls grabbing Josh while he ran away from his predators. I took out my sword to the air and took some fire out of the sun. As I aimed it at the owls, I readied my sword. "Get Josh and run Global!" I instructed. She ran to little Josh, swiped him, and rant towards Hippolyta, who laid down unconcious. I shot the flames toward the owls and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw dust and feathers everywhere here. I saw Hippolyta was now awake, Josh the gerbil was nibbling on something near Hippolyta an Global, and Annabeth freed her mother. After Athena regenerated, she cleaned her face and ate a bit of Ambrosia. "Thank you Hippolyta, Global, Heart, and Annabeth." She said. Josh squeked. "And you too, Josh." "Your welcome, Lady Athena." All of us said in unison as Josh squeaked. She frowned. "You have to hurry though. The others are almost gone. You must get to either one of them." She said as she disappeared. Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson Category:The Raise of the Raze Category:Chapter Page